


Blowin' in the Wind

by molmcmahon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: Harry gets a phone call from MACUSA about working with a non magical military team. Something about non magical terrorists using potions and other magical substances to blow things up.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 263





	Blowin' in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either HP or SEAL Team.

His phone rang, loud and obnoxious, and he jolted at the dining table, grabbing out for the phone that he almost never used. Harry scrubbed a hand over his eyes and swiped it to unlock the phone and answer the call at the same time.

“Potter here. What’s wrong?”

“We need you to ship out with one of the muggle military teams.”

Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced at the clock on the wall. 5:04pm. He pulled the phone away from his ear to check the caller ID, noted the call had come from New York, and returned the phone to his ear. MACUSA then. Not the Ministry. “Can I ask why me? I’m busy.”

“Their intelligence agents found something that points to terrorists using magical potions. The team already knows.”

Harry blinked, opened his mouth and then closed it. “If they did, you’d be sending one of your own aurors. Why me?”

“Our own intelligence says that the potions and concoctions they’re using are from an old potions master in England. Not one of ours.”

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. “Fine. They’ve been read into the whole… situation?”

“Yes, sir. It’s one of their SEAL teams. Bravo to be precise.”

“And the difference between Bravo and the other SEAL teams is…” Harry trailed off, his lips curling into a frown as he stood up and began to throw things together. 

“Bravo has a rep for perfection.”

“So do all the other SEAL teams or so I hear. Who’s my contact?”

“You’ll work under Master Chief Jason Hayes and Lieutenant Commander Eric Blackburn.”

Harry idly nodded, filing away the information, pondering what to throw into his go bag. “And… where is this bunker/terrorist headquarters?”

“Syria.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Potter.”

“Yeah. I said I’d do it. Where am I meeting Bravo team?”

“Their naval base in Virginia.”

“How come they aren’t just picking me up here? London is far closer to the location and it saves me a trip.”

“It’s the American non magical military.”

Harry snorted and began to pack.

He threw in his quickly miniaturized broom, a few small toiletries, magical med kit and a book. He had started on Lord of the Rings last week after Hermione had suggested it multiple times and actually enjoyed the first book. It had however sparked thoughts on whether or not JRR Tolkien had known of the magical world when he had written it.

“Alright. I’ll be there for prep in twenty minutes. I have clearance, right?”

“Yes. Your badge from us should get you through their security. If it doesn’t, call our office.”

Harry rolled his eyes and conjured a patronus, smiling faintly at seeing Prongs leap from his fingers. “Bureaucracy’s a real pain in the ass.”

“You bet it is. Now get going. They’re due to take off in two hours.”

Harry ended the call and glanced down at himself, picturing the room full of Navy SEALs that he was about to walk into, and then swore. He summoned his dragonhide armor from wherever it was in Grimmauld Place and placed it in his bag then peered over at Prongs.

“Hermione, I’ve been called for a situation with the American military. You can reach me on my phone or mirror. Would you mind smoothing it over with the people I was supposed to meet today? I’ll talk later.”

Prongs threw up his head and huffed out several eerie breaths before galloping off through the walls. Harry stared at the place where the patronus had gone for a few seconds and then apparated out and to the international floo offices.

  
  


* * *

The Virginia Beach naval base looked just like he figured a naval base looked like. An airstrip for jets and planes lay just to the north and Harry watched idly as one of the bigger ones, a C-17 if he recalled correctly, was loaded up. Lots of smaller vehicles were driving around the lot, going back and forth between smaller buildings, probably carrying supplies.

The base itself was behind sturdy fences and he could see lots of men and women walking or running between buildings. All of them wore military uniforms, camouflage that was synonymous with the American military. Harry sighed and headed over to the gate guards at the front, showed them one of his badge and was waved through without any problem. 

With a quick word, he had the answer as to his question of where to go and headed to the building due east. His pack was slung over his right shoulder, filled with everything that he thought he would need and then some. 

He paused at the door to the building and then pushed it open, following the noises. Harry didn’t get a lot of looks as he walked idly through the hall and right up to the door that had a few caution signs on it. 

No cell phones beyond this door. 

He dropped his into one of the slots next to the door, sparing the numerous other phones a quick glance, and then ventured inside. At his entrance, several of the men inside turned his way, their eyes narrowed. There were only two women in the room, one seated beside the men at the table, and one standing at the front with the man who was probably Lieutenant Commander Blackburn.

There was also a dog sitting at the feet of one of the SEAL’s, playing with a ball in its mouth. Harry grinned at the sight, memories flashing through his mind of playing fetch with Crookshanks. Granted, it had been pointless to play fetch with Hermione’s half Kneazle cat but it had been funny.

Harry shrugged and nodded to them before walking to lean against the side wall. He met the eyes of the guy who was standing at the front and then peered at the maps and files on the table, narrowing his own eyes at the intelligence. 

“As I was saying, Potter is the expert I was talking of earlier. He’ll be able to distinguish between the solutions and chemicals. Alright, gentlemen, wheels up in one hour.”

Harry idly listened into the chatter in the room around him, watching as the SEALs made their plans.The man who had given the briefing walked over to him and held out his hand. Harry shook it, meeting the man’s eyes easily.

“Potter?”

“Yeah, that’d be me. You Lieutenant Commander Blackburn?”

“Yes. I’m your contact. I didn’t know they’d be sending one of you,” Blackburn remarked, looking him over slowly and spotting on his scar. It had been a while since he had been anxious over anyone focusing on his scar and he didn’t even bother covering it with his hair now. “Figured they’d send one of their own.”

“Yeah. Did they really have to send for an Englishman?”

Harry turned to look at the SEALs that were still talking over plans. 

“I don’t know that they needed to,” Harry offered, shrugging at the thought. “I’ve got more experience with all the old potions masters in England though. Which one of you is Master Chief Hayes?”

“That’d be me. You the one who allegedly saved the world over there?” Hayes questioned, crossing his arms. The guy had a short head of black hair and intent brown eyes that studied him. Hayes was sitting at the front of the table, with his team spread out around him. 

“Possibly,” Harry returned, raising an eyebrow. Every single one of the men in front of him were looking at him, varying degrees of interest and disinterest in their eyes. Every single one of the men had varying degrees of facial hair on their faces and every single one of them looked downright attractive. “Never worked with SEALs before. You guys any good?”

“Are we any good. Are we any good, he says.” 

Harry turned to look at the speaker, the only one who wore a stereotypical cowboy hat, and spoke with a Texan drawl. 

“Yeah, we’re good,” Hayes said, his eyes glinting with something, possibly competition. “We save the world on a daily basis. Now… plans. Rules. You follow our lead. Got it?”

“I’m cool with it. You guys have the lead unless I have to get into it with someone,” Harry commented, walking over to the map on the table and squeezing between two of the men. He pointed at the borders that had been drawn onto it by a computer. There were a few marked in circles that were presumably the location of the drop points and of the base itself. “The relations between my government and yours are fine. The relations between the magical world here… not so much. I will cover your very fine asses first if it comes to anything magical. You follow my lead when it comes to that. If it comes to it. Got that?”

“Follow your lead.” Hayes stared at him with a frown that was on the edge of a grimace and then sighed. “I’m not used to working with your people but yes. Boys, we will, won’t we? Sonny?”

“Sir yes sir,” Sonny answered, tipping his hat Harry’s way that was tinged with a side of mockery. “Newbie will too. Won’t he? Clay?”

“Yep.”

“Alright. We’re parachuting in and then hiking up to the base. Bring your broom if you think you can keep up.”

“Besides you said we had very fine asses. It’s probably what you’ll see on the way in,” Sonny offered, laughing at the thought.

Harry eyed each man as they spoke, filing away who was who. Clay. Sonny. Jason. Trent. Brock. Ray. His lips twitched at Sonny’s words and then met Jason’s eyes, crossing his arms in thought. “Yeah, sure. I’ll just get my own ass to the plane and meet you guys there.”

“You do that.”

  
  


* * *

Harry settled into the bench on the side of the plane as the loading ramp closed, as the engines of the plane rumbled beneath him. “I still don’t like planes.”

“My advice?”

He turned to see one of the women heading his way, wading her way through the SEALs and their supplies. The soldiers were just setting up their hammocks, settling in for a long ride. The dog, Cerberus, trotted through and around them before heading for his crate to curl up in.

“You’d be Lisa Davis?”

“Yes. Agent Ellis is over there talking with Jason,” Davis remarked, sitting down next to him. “She’s our intelligence officer.”

“Got it. Which of the men is the medic on the team?” Harry asked, studying each of the SEALs in turn and pausing at Jason and Clay before moving on.

“Trent is the medic but everyone on the team has first aid training,” Davis answered, pointing to the man in question. “Brock is Cerb’s handler. You have your… magic on tight control?”

Harry grinned faintly at her hesitance at the word magic but nodded. “How do you think the plane’s working? We’re backward in most ways in England but there are a few of us who are hauling ass in an attempt to bring magical Britain into the 21st century.”

“Don’t take offense to what the guys say,” Davis said, rolling her eyes as they turned their attention to something that Sonny was saying. Harry snorted as a few of the SEALs laughed as Sonny muttered something about snakes. “They’ve worked with a few wizards that were… not impressive.”

“They seem… competitive,” Harry remarked as the plane rolled around them and took off. He sucked in a breath at the movement and then settled back down into the seat. 

Davis laughed, drawing the attention of Clay a few feet away. “That would be an understatement. Bravo team has a rep for a reason.”

Harry nodded even as he met Clay’s eyes, studying the younger man briefly before looking over to where Master Chief Hayes was talking with his teammates. They were joking and laughing, their body language confident and sturdy. Each of the SEALs were muscular and broad, their bodies not carrying a lot of fat on them. Harry shrugged and then turned to look at the rest of the plane, seeing the various computers that lay around. 

The center most area of the plane was already littered with hammocks and some of them were even occupied, the tops of the hammocks covering the men inside and shutting out light.

“Hayes is sure something,” Harry said, leaning back against the netting of the plane and closing his eyes. 

“They all are. You’ll look after them?” Davis questioned quietly.

“Course I will. I have a saving people thing after all,” Harry offered before opening his eyes. “Do they know that I can shape shift?”

Davis stared at him, raised an eyebrow. “We never know who we’re getting on these kinds of spin-ups. You’re one of the ones who can do that?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll fill them in. What shape do you take?”

Harry met her eyes, seeing more than a hint of interest in them. “Cat.”

“Domestic?”

“Black.”

“Sonny’s a little superstitious.”

“You think they’d be okay if I shifted and slept that way?”

“They’ve never worked with someone who could do that but they know it’s a possibility. Spenser might not know,” Davis explained, pointing to Clay, who had slid into his hammock. “He’s new to Bravo. There’s definitely enough room for you to though.”

Harry nodded and watched as Davis stood up, nodded to him and headed over to talk to Jason. He grinned faintly, glanced over to where Cerberus had curled up in his crate, and then stretched idly, cracking his back. He was 37 years old though he didn’t look it. 

He laid his book down and thought of the spell he wanted, the incantation whispering through his mind, and changed. Fur quickly rippled over his whole body and he slanted downward, hands turning into paws and ending up on four legs instead of two. 

Silence filled the plane in the minutes following and he huffed out an amused breath before jumping up back onto the bench. He knew he was big for a panther, knew that true wild panthers were several inches shorter than him. With the hearing of a big cat, he heard sucked in breaths and quiet exclamations. 

“Goddamn. Look at those paws!” Sonny muttered.

“Is this going to be another thing like the shark thing?” Clay asked, clear amusement in his voice.

“No,” Sonny quickly returned, vehemently shaking his head. “But man… look at his claws. They’ve gotta be several inches long and those teeth. Dude. I’m never looking at cats the same way again.”

Clay laughed, followed hesitantly by a few of the other men. Cerberus’ eyes stayed on Harry’s form, a low growl echoing from his throat before Brock shushed him.

His tail quietly tapped against the netting and wall of the plane behind him as he laid his head on a paw, looking out at the men that made up SEAL team Bravo. Master Chief Jason Hayes. Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator Ray Perry. Special Warfare Operator First Class Sonny Quinn. Special Warfare Operator Second Class Clay Spenser. Lieutenant Commander Eric Blackburn and Logistics Specialist First Class Lisa Davis.

They all stared at him for several minutes, their eyes wide. Harry snorted and curled his tail about his body before closing his eyes and dozing for the remainder of the trip.

  
  


* * *

A couple of hours later, he leaned against the wall of the plane as the men jumped out in front of him. The sun had gone down several hours ago so it was pitch black outside, with the only sources of light being the stars and the moon. The SEALs had their night vision goggles on, strapped to their heads and their armor curled around their bodies.

He held his firebolt in his left hand and had caught quite a few of the men eying it up. He had seen the new respect in their eyes after he had woken up to the jump lights shining in the plane, after shifting in front of them. 

“You’re good to go,” Davis spoke through the comm, giving him a thumbs up. “I probably don’t need to tell you but steer clear of their parachutes.”

Harry nodded, mounted his broom and let the air take him. His quidditch goggles were strapped to his face, protecting his eyes, and a spell enhanced his night vision, letting him see where each member of Bravo team was. 

He fell out of the plane, diving down through the air and adjusting for air currents naturally, as he descended through the night air. Harry stayed quiet as he passed each parachute, nodding to Brock, who had Cerberus strapped to his chest. 

Harry zoomed downward, passing Ray and Sonny, and coming level with Jason and Clay. More or less level, at least. He stayed well away from their parachutes, nodded to the master chief, before zooming down, down.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up just a second before his magic hummed a warning. Harry’s heart thumped loudly and then he wove his hands, muttering quickly against the air around him. Against the ward right below him. The ward that would alert anyone on contact with it and with one, two muttered words, he ripped a temporary hole through it.

He tapped his comm device and spoke. “Merlin to Bravo 1.”

“Go for Bravo 1,” Jason spoke through the comms, his voice tight and quiet.

“There’s a shield right below me that I’m holding open. Your men will be fine but they need to aim right where I’m at.”

“You’re holding it open.”

“It’ll close on top of us again. I didn’t want to alert the people below of our presence so I didn’t outright break it.”

Jason was silent for a minute, possibly conferring with his teammates, before replying. “We’re on it.”

Harry nodded even though Jason couldn’t see him and looked up, sending up a thin red flare with his wand so that the men could see where to aim their parachutes. He watched as one by one they slipped through, hovering in mid air on his broomstick. The brush of air as each man slipped past him was warm but not gentle, as he had to move around a little bit to stay clear of their parachutes.

He ripped the hole a little wider, to accommodate Brock and Cerberus, before the last of them slipped through. Harry slipped through himself and then let it close on top of them, holding the magic in place until the very last moment. 

  
  


* * *

“TOC, this is Bravo 1. We just passed Sabrina.”

Harry snorted quietly at the mission code and followed the SEALs as they moved forward. It was dark and mostly quiet in the area, with the only sounds being the footsteps of the men around him. 

The ward in the sky above them had unnerved him more than a little, making him wonder why non magical terrorists would have something like that guarding their little lair or laboratory. It hadn’t been hard to snap through it, even easier for him to hold it open with his own power. And still… this call for assistance from MACUSA had grown trickier at that single pitstop. 

He continued to ponder it as they crossed the hill to the north, padding across sand and dirt and through dry air to reach the lab. They passed no one as they ran as almost ghosts through potentially unfriendly territory, the occasional rattle of weaponry filling the air.

Harry couldn’t feel any other magic as they slipped through the wooden fence that surrounded the base. Couldn’t feel anything that would mean a witch or wizard was around. He could see men with rifles a plenty but… there was no one else that drew his attention. The team took out those men who would be in their way, clearing the ground fast and easy.

Hayes’ words drew his attention back to the op as he filled in their operating center. “TOC, this is Bravo 1. Just passed Gandalf. Getting ready to breach the lab.” 

Harry surveyed the ground and building ahead of them, tilting his head in thought. He could feel just the faintest bit of magic in what might have been the basement but that signature was… a little familiar. And it was throwing him off. Why the fuck would it feel familiar to him? He’d never been to Syria before.

“TOC, this is Merlin. Anything on your map that ripples?”

“Repeat that question, Merlin.”

“Is anything rippling? Flickering? Anything like that?”

“What would that mean?” Blackburn questioned through the comms.

“It would probably mean that someone is hiding under a notice me not charm or something like that. An invisibility cloak perhaps.”

The team of men around him turned to look at him, as they crowded around the back door of the base.

“You think that’s likely?” Jason asked, his night vision goggles still over his eyes. Harry’s lips twitched in faint amusement even as he stretched out his own power. He glanced over to where Cerberus was at Brock’s feet, seeing no ears perked up or tail moving. The dog wasn’t even growling.

He still couldn’t feel anything as he looked behind them to the various bodies that littered the ground. No wizards or witches there. Nobody with wands. He huffed out a frustrated sigh before his comm crackled.

“Merlin, this is TOC. We see nothing that looks like what you’re talking about.”

Harry shrugged and then turned back to the door. “Let’s go ahead and breach. See if I can’t figure out why I was called here in the first place. You guys can mop up the non magicals.”

“Why thank you,” Sonny retorted, holding his rifle up and ready. “Very generous of you.”

Harry snorted and dipped his head, taking a step back to let the SEALs breach the door. It took three minutes for Sonny and Ray to blow the door, the small explosives blowing the door open. Jason, Clay and the others took the lead while Harry took up the rear, the elder wand thrumming in his hand.

There were five more non magical enemies that were in between them and the basement and Bravo team took them out systematically, their silenced shots well placed and precise. They worked as a well knit team, making sure everyone had someone watching their back. 

Harry watched them and smiled faintly as they made it to the basement. And this time the men stepped back, gesturing for him to breach the door. Harry waved them back, gestured with a hand and the door blew apart quietly then he took the lead.

And had to quickly cast a shielding charm when a sickly green colored spell raced their way. 

“Harry Potter.”

Harry swallowed and held his shield, hearing Bravo team pause behind him. 

“And who may I ask is doing the asking?” Harry idly peered into the basement in front of him, turning the fire racing towards him into water. It splashed down onto the dirt ground harmlessly as Harry slipped around the shield that protected Bravo team and walked into the poorly lit area.

“A fan.”

“Hmm. You went through all of this just to get my attention?”

“Well… the muggles thought that this was for them. I just wanted to duel you.”

Harry let out a sound in consideration, turning around to see who was talking. The guy who was talking didn’t have an English accent but rather an American one. “Come again?”

“I used Snape’s potions to get you to come out. I knew they’d call you.”

Harry closed his eyes, turned to look at Bravo team, as they stood behind his shield charm, and  _ breathed _ . His power flooded the basement and that other power of his slithered outward, covering the ground in thin ice. Cold and death inched outward and he opened his eyes, knowing that he was glowing dark. Shadows pooled around him and he spoke one word.

A yelp filled the air and then a body hit the ground. Harry sighed and deflated, drawing his magic back in, letting his shield charm fall. Bravo team filed in, led by Jason and Ray.

Harry padded over to the body of the man who had lured him here, tilted his head in thought as no sense of recognition filled him. “Again? Really? Did no one understand me when I said don’t try it?”

“You know him?” Jason questioned, peering down at the body on the floor.

Harry turned to look at the vats of potions across the room from them and then looked into Jason’s eyes, turning to look at Ray and Sonny and Clay. “No. He… I don’t even know who leaked my information. Fuck. I do know that those vats aren’t a danger to anyone. Or they won’t be in a few minutes. I’ll blow them. You get your team out of here unless you have other business here.”

“No, we’re good. You sure?”

“Yeah. Go.”

Jason commed his team and their operating center, steel underlining his voice. “He dead?”

“You going to judge me?”

“No. We’re Navy SEALs. I think we’re beyond that.”

“He’s not dead. Just some idiot that wanted to try to get this from me,” Harry muttered, twirling the elder wand around in his fingers. “It’s not my fault that it chose me. Fuck. There’s a leak in the department. Well… actually… I suppose it is my fault that it chose me. I didn’t read the fine print, okay? Who reads fine print these days anyway?”

“Do I want to know what you’re talking about?” Jason asked, gesturing to the body on the floor with his rifle.

“Eh… probably not. Not your problem anyway. Fallout from saving the world,” Harry muttered, bending down and picking up the guy. He drew out spelled zipties and tied them around the guy’s wrists,seeing the runes begin to glow and do their work. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

“What about the vats?”

Harry turned to look at the vats of various potions, the liquids a color familiar to him. “You guys go ahead. I’ll catch up on the exfil.”

“Make sure you do.”

“I am a wizard you know.”

“I know. A damn good one from what I’ve seen.”

“Go,” Harry said, gesturing back up the stairs to the exit. “Unless you guys like fireworks.”

Sonny snorted before turning around and heading out. Clay, Trent and Brock followed, with Cerberus panting quietly next to them. Jason was the last out, sparing one last glance at Harry, who nodded, and then disappeared.

Harry sighed and waved a hand at the vats, muttering one spell before racing out and following Bravo team. The explosion echoed throughout the staircase and the main floor, fire and smoke filling the building as they exfilled, as they ran past bodies of non magical enemies.

They ran and Harry ended up having the stunned body of the guy float alongside him, as they jumped up into helicopters to get out. Heading out, Harry didn’t particularly care about striking the alert ward. He just wanted to get out of there.

  
  


* * *

Harry leaned against the cold metal of the plane as they left the Middle East behind several minutes later. He watched as Bravo team celebrated another mission accomplished, pulling out beers from an ice chest. 

He sighed again and was about to pull out a mirror to talk to Hermione when Clay walked up to him, two beers in hand.

“One’s for you,” Clay offered, his blue eyes bright with victory.

“I don’t drink--”

“Agent Ellis got you one your drinks,” Clay said, tilting his head and gesturing to the other members of the team. “You’re welcome to come drink with us.”

Harry raised an eyebrow as Clay handed over a bottle of butterbeer and smiled. “Fine. No pointy hat jokes though. It’s a miracle that there’ve been none already.”

“Sonny tried,” Clay said, grinning faintly. “We talked him out of it.”

“Well, thank you.”

Harry followed Clay over to the group and stopped, meeting the eyes of each man in the circle. “It was a pleasure working with Bravo team. International cooperation and all that.”

Ray grinned. “It was sure something watching you work. I’ll say that. We’ve never seen anyone like you before.”

“I think it falls under the aforementioned saving the world,” Harry offered, clinking bottles with the men around him. “You tend to learn a lot and quickly when you’re the Chosen One. And it was fun watching you guys work too. You’re quite a team.”

Jason’s lips twitched up. “That goes without saying.”

Harry snorted and flicked him in the shoulder. “All of you have egos then?”

“Nah. This isn’t ego,” Jason retorted.

Harry laughed and drank.


End file.
